Double Fenrir!
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: Otanjoubi Omedetou, Fenrir! kasian elo jarang ditampilin, ini gue buatin fic #plak! warning: fic gaje, abal. judul gak nyambung ke fic. isi berbelit-belit,dsb. enjoy, DLDR


**Double Fenrir.**

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Fenrir! Haha, kalau di grup band, panggilan ketrin itu Fenrir sih. Hahaha!

Fenrir: Lo pasti plagiat nama gue karna keren! *pede*

Ketrin: gak ah. Aku nirunya dari FinalFantasy7 kok

Fenrir: Yah, ketrin! *kecewa*

Henna: eng, minna,pokoknya enjoy fic nya. Gak perlu dengerin duo orang ini!

Double fenrir: OI!

* * *

Pagi dan sinar matahari menyelimuti tanah asgard dengan sempurna. Tetapi meskipun di beberapa belahan bumi, orang bisa merasakan hangat dari sinar mentari, yang di Asgard?

"Bu-Buseet! Hilda-sama! Berdoanya lebih khusyuk donk! Biar gak dingin lagi!" (?)

"Bud! Bagi-bagi selimutnya!"

"Oi, selimutmu kan ada!"

"Huwee! Senar harpaku beku!"

Freya dan Hilda yang baru bangun hanya bisa bersweatdrop-ria. katanya god warrior. Katanya uda bikin para bronzies diambang batas. Tapi sama dingin, malah keok?

"Nee-sama, kudengar Fenrir ulang tahun hari ini." Sahut Freya.

Sukses Hilda langsung tersedak teh hangat yang diminumnya. Freya agak cengo sambil menepuk punggung kakaknya.

"A-Astaga, aku baru ingat. Tapi aku tak sempat mesan kue buat dia." gumam Hilda bingung.

"Nee-sama, kita minta tolong sama seseorang saja ya." Pinta Freya.

"Huh? Siapa?" tanya Hilda.

Kedelapan warrior itu akhirnya sanggup bangkit dan membersihkan diri mereka. Ketika mereka hendak sarapan, datanglah fenrir dengan bangganya.

"Oy, hari ini spesial banget tau gak!" serunya riang sambil merangkul Siegfried.

"Napa lo? Tumben lo senang. Yah meski tiap hari kelakuan lo macam serigala kesyurupan sih." Celetuk Thor.

"Kan uda gue bilang. Hari ini hari yang spesial!" Fenrir masih memasang wajah riangnya (bikin merinding aja!).

"Hari apa sih? Senin dibilangin spesial pula. Orang biasanya down waktu senin." Balas Alberich.

"Yee, bukan masalah senin, selasa atau apalah itu woy!"

"Nng, sekarang tanggal 17 februari.. Oy, Mime hari ini kau harus piket halaman." Sahut Syd.

"Iya, aku tau." Jawab Mime malas.

"Asoy nih orang dah! Kalian beneran kagak ingat ini hari apa? Hah?!" jerit Fenrir histeris.

"KAGAK LHO! KAU SIBUK BANGET SIH! GAK PAKE BASA-BASI!" balas ketujuh lainnya jauh lebih membahana.

Fenrir jadi pundung mendengarnya. "Haah.. Terserah, aku duluan aja ah!" gerutunya sambil berjalan berlawanan arah ruang makan.

"Eh? Mau kemana nih?" tanya Hagen. "Biasanya elo yang paling keroncongan nih."

Tepat setelah mengatakannya, suara menggeram (?) keluar dari perut si Fenrir. Semuanya menatapnya agak heran. Tapi dia malah menjawab,

"Aku nggak lapar."

Dan pergilah dia keluar istana, meninggalkan teman seperjuangannya menatap punggungnya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Dia kenapa ya? Kejangkit PMS?" tebak Syd ngaco.

"Oi, jangan ngasal nebak!" seru keenam lainnya serempak, lalu kembali mereka berjalan untuk mengisi perut.

Sedangkan Fenrir hanya pasang muka masam dan berjalan disekitar hutan.

"Arrgh! Keseel! Keseel! Keseeeeeeeel!" gerutunya, juga ditambah kepulan asap keluar dari telinganya (?).

"Masa gue gini kece, tapi hari ultah gua gak diingat? Asam dah tuh warrior! Alberich lagi! Tuh anak ngaku dia yang genius sebagaimana. Eits! Malah lupa ultah gue! Grrr, Genius gadungan tuh!"

Di Istana Asgard..

"Huatsyyiiim!" Alberich tiba-tiba bersin.

"Al, tutup mulut dong! Mana jigong lo bau nafas minatour lagi." Sahut Mime tanpa dosa (?)

"Apaan gue bau nafas?! Ketek lo aja macam jeruk purut dikentutin kuntilanak!" balas Alberich gak terima.

"Gue?! Nih cium dah!" Mime tanpa rasa malu mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Semuanya cengo menengok pemandangan si Mime. Apalagi Freya dan Hilda yang saat ini jawdrop dengan sempurna (?). setelah dilihat si Mime,

"Oh, ternyata aku belom cukur bulunya ya?"

_GUBRRAAAK!_

Semuanya kejungkal dari kursinya. Dasar jorok! #dilempar harpa.

Balik lagi ke Fenrir yang akhirnya memutuskan balik ke istana buat sarapan. Ternyata Hagen itu benar juga. Fenrir adalah warrior yang paling keroncongan, setelah Thor waktu baru bangun tidur.

Tapi sebuah kejutan ketika dia melihat seseorang. "Eh, Ketrin? Lo ngapain disini? Gak ngetik cerita nih? Katanya Author."

Si author alias Ketrin sweatdrop di tempat. "Diam ah! Oya, BeTeWe met ultah ya." Sahut Ketrin.

Seakan kesyurupan roh si Mitsumasa (?), Fenrir meluk-meluk Ketrin tanpa keraguan. "HUADAAOO! INGET LO SAMA ULTAH GUEEE!"

Ketrin hanya bisa meronta. "Lepesin woy! Gak sudi gue dipeluk ama elu! Gue sudinya dipeluk sama artis tau gak!"

Untunglah Fenrir segera melepas pelukan mautnya (?). "Tapi gue seneng banget tauu!"

Ketrin menghela nafasnya. "Terserah aja deh, omong-omong aku hari ini ada manggung sama grup bandku di konser kecil. Mau ikutan nimbrung?" tawar Ketrin.

"Weezz! Uda terkenal nih si Author!" puji Fenrir. "Grup elo yang namanya 'Aoi-Sora' itu ya?"

"Yap.. Manggungnya sebentar aja kok. Ntar kami traktir mau? Yah, pulanya elo jarang banget dijadiin topik fic di fandom SS. Kasian gua, ahahahahaha."

Urat nadi tumbuh dengan subur (?) di dahi Fenrir. "Lo ini mau traktirin gua ato ngeledekin gua, HAH?!" muncrat Fenrir.

Ketrin tertawa lepas. "Haha.. _Hey bro, say it, don't spray it_. Eneg deket-deket yang namanya 'hujan lokal'" Ketrin mengusap air matanya karena kebanyakan ketawa. "Ya udah, ayo deh!"

Hagen baru saja selesai menikmati sarapannya ketika dia celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. "Fenrir beneran ngambek pula tuh." gumam Hagen sweatdrop.

"Kenapaan sih lagian? Masa ngambek tanpa acara yang jelas? Gila ya tuh anak?" sahut Alberich.

"Tapi dia sempat bilang 'hari special'. Tapi itu apaan maksudnya?" tanya Siegfried.

Hilda berdehem singkat tapi cukup membuat para god warriors fokus kepadanya. "Kalau kalian tak tahu, kenapa tak tengok kalender Fenrir saja?" tanya Hilda.

"Oh iya juga ya. Aku ambilin bentar ya.." Syd beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari kecil ke kamar fenrir. Kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang makan.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" tanya Bud ke saudara kembarnya.

"Gak apa-apa. Cuman ultahnya aja kok."

.

.

*krik-krik-krik*

"BEGOO! KITA KELUPAAN SAMA ULTAHNYA!" Jerit semuanya histeris.

Freya dan Hilda jawdrop. _'Ternyata saraf mereka ada yang terbelit atau salah tempat ya?'_ batin keduanya.

"Ja-Jadi gimana nih?! Asli otak gua blank!" jerit Thor.

Freya menghela nafasnya, cengo melihat pejuang asgard ini. "Semuanya, dengarkan dulu!"

Kini semua perhatian tertuju kepada adik Hilda. "Tadi Nee-sama dan aku sudah berpikir sejenak. Kami sudah mengatur rencana."

"Dan inilah rencananya."

Sementara di istana asgard, Hilda menerangkan segala rencana itu, kita alihkan dulu ke double fenrir.

"Woi! Fenrir!" seru seseorang dari belakang Author dan Fenrir.

"Ya?" sontak keduanya sama-sama menjawab. Ya iyalah, pulanya namanya sama.

Ternyata yang manggil itu adalah dua orang personil grup 'Aoi-Sora'. Suri dengan nickname 'Suri-chan' dan Hana dengan nickname 'Hana-Zaria'

"Duh, ternyata sulit juga nih kalo nama kalian dua sama."gumam Hana-Zaria.

" Nng, Ketrin! lama amat sih?" protes Suri.

"Eh, jangan salahin aku dong! Emangnya dari Asgard ke sini bisa langsung dalam sedetik?" tanya Ketrin sweatdrop.

"Bisa kok." Balas Hana-Zaria

"Kan kau sendiri authornya."

Dan Ketrin pun ber-gubrak ria. "Aissh! Terserah! Oya, kapan manggungnya?" tanyanya.

"5 MENIT LAGI TAUK! CEPETAN UDA DIPANGGIL!" jerit keduanya sampai Ketrin dan Fenrir diambang budeq.

"Aduuh! Gak pakai teriak, aku bisa denger ya! Oya, Fenrir, kamu duduk sambil nonton kami aja dulu ya. Kebetulan aku memang sengaja nyisain beberapa kursi, jaga-jaga ada teman yang mau nonton." Sahut Ketrin.

"Nng, Ket?"

"Napa, Fen?"

"Lo bilang tadi konsernya cuman konser kecil kan?"

"Hu'uh.. Mang napa?"

"KONSER KECIL APAAN?! LOKASINYA AJA DI _TOKYO ATRACTION DOME_! UDA JELAS INI KONSER BESAAAAR!"

Ketrin dan kedua temannya tertawa melihat respon si Fenrir. "Iya, ralat deh! Tapi toh bukan kami tiga aja yang manggung!"

Fenrir memiringkan kepalanya dengan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya. "Maksud kalian?"

"Issh, kami uda mau tampil nih! Duduk aja dulu, bentar kau liat juga kok!" Hana-Zaria agak mendorong Fenrir agar menuju kursi yang ditunjukkan. Lebih tepatnya bangku VIP, di sebelahnya ada...

"WAEKS? SHIRYU? BRONZIES JUGA?!" seru Fenrir terkejut.

"Eeh? Ngapain kesini? Mana sisa god warrior lainnya?" tanya Shiryu.

"Uda nyusruk ke air terjun pun aku nggak peduli tau gak. Sebel deh sama mereka!" geram Fenrir.

"Kok bisa sih?" gumam Shun. "Oh iya, otanjoubi omedetou ya." Sahut Shun, lalu diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

Fenrir langsung nangis bahagia. "Suer bro, gue bahagia bangeeet!" sahut Fenrir sambil mengelap air matanya yang gak seberapa itu (?)

Tiba-tiba, lampu mulai mati satu persatu. Tadinya suasana lumayan riuh menjadi agak sunyi, ketika musik mulai dimainkan. Beserta muncul cahaya-cahaya laser dan hologram dan sebagainya.

Layar besar di panggung itu langsung menyala dan menampilkan suatu tulisan.

_**Miracles in February.**_

_**Aoi-Sora, Vocaloid United!**_

Para penonton langsung riuh bertepuk tangan, tepat ketika beberapa orang lainnya baru datang dan duduk berjajar di sebelah kursi Fenrir. Ketika Fenrir melihat siapa yang baru datang, ternyata..

"Henna? Sophie? Mitsuki?" gumam Fenrir, sementara ketiganya melambai kecil sambil tersenyum ke Fenrir. Dan tak lupa mereka pun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

"Mana teman-teman kalian yang lain? Siapa namanya ya? Err, Nitsuki, Reon gituan yah?" tanya Fenrir.

Sophie terkekeh kecil. "Tuh mereka. Tadi mereka datang lebih duluan." Sophie menunjuk ke arah Reon, Larrisa, Nitsuki dan Ringo.

Fenrir mengangguk mengerti dan fokus ke arah panggung. Mulai dimainkan musik dan kemudian seluruh Aoi-Sora dan Vocaloid sudah tampil dan menyanyikan lagu bersama.

Setelah itu, Aoi-sora pertama tampil. Dengan awalan lagu 'Re-Boot', lalu dilanjutkan 10 lagu lainnya.

Kemudian diikuti vocaloid yang menampilkan lagu 'Smiling together' lalu diikuti 20 lagu. Setelah semua itu, kedua grup itu kembali manggung bersama menyanyikan 2 lagu dan akhirnya konser ditutup.

Tapi sebelum sepenuhnya ditutup, lampu masih dimatikan. Tapi di panggung mereka bisa melihat 9 orang naik ke panggung dan sambil membawa sesuatu.

Ketika lampu dinyalakan, sebuah kejutan bagi Fenrir sampai dia hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut hampir tak percaya. Ketujuh god warrior dan pemimpin beserta adiknya tersenyum kepadanya sambil mengelilingi sebuah kue bertingkat.

Tanpa diduga, sebuah _spotlight_ menerangi Fenrir dan menjadi signal untuknya agar maju ke panggung.

"Minna! Kami ingin memperkenalkan kawan kami disini!" seru Ketrin. Alhasil semua penonton ikutan bersorak riuh.

"Perkenalkan, dia Fenrir. Dan mohon doanya karena kawan kami disini sedang berulang tahun." Syd dan Bud juga ikutan meramaikan. Mereka juga dibalas oleh beberapa jeritan FG karena tampang mereka mungkin (?)

Setelah proses bernyanyi, buat harapan, tiup lilin, potong kue, dan semacamnya, akhirnya konser itu sudah selesai. Tapi untuk beberapa orang lagi, ini belum berakhir.

Sesuai janji, Ketrin dan Aoi-Sora mau nraktir si Fenrir. Yang lainnya juga ikut kok. Setelah menyewa satu restoran, mereka kembali ber-heppi-ria. cuman gak kelewatan macam waktu pesta tahun baru. Ingat kan insiden Shura dan Henna? (untuk lebih jelas, baca: HelloBaby Extra: Shura Mabuk!)

Fenrir tersenyum sambil berbincang dan bercanda ria bersama teman seperjuanganya. "Trims ya! Best party ever." Gumamnya.

Para Asgardians tertawa riuh lalu mereka kembali bersulang dengan mengadu gelas mereka.

Owari (dengan gak jelasnya)

* * *

Ketrin: gak tidur, karena bikin fic ini...

Henna: tapi gara-gara kamu ngantuk bikin fic ini, kayaknya ini fic fail deh..

Ketrin: gara-gara gak ada ide, yah grup ku jadi sorotan aja..

Henna: emang kalian pernah manggung?

Ketrin: gak juga sih.. hanya aku yang paling sering

Henna: Yehee *sweatdrop*

Ketrin: Oya, Minna! Di review ya!

Henna: sorry kalo fic nya jelek gak jelas.

Ketrin: Maklum, ngetik ngebut, mikir hampir gak sempet nih.

Ketrin, Henna: Jaa!

**Happy B'day Fenrir!**

**17 february 2014 **

**Wish u all the best..**

**p.s: moga-moga, lo makin sering kebagian peran ya. Wkwkwk! dan juga, sorry kalo telat bro.. ^^**


End file.
